best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Heart Attack" by Scarlxrd
The 200th article on the Best Music and Songs Wiki! Heart Attack is a song by British rapper Scarlxrd. Lyrics David, I love you. I fucking love you. I fucking love you, fuck Hey, woah, woah, woah. Don't do this, don't do this You fucked me four times the other night, David. You've been inside me Julie I swallowed your cum, that means something Slow down, hey Four times, it means something, David, four times Stop the car For 24 hours a day, Dave, I live with this aching possibility that you might call me to do something Let's go to your house and we’ll talk this out, I want to see where you (Hey, hmm, yeah, Scarlxrd) Fuck (Aye, haha) I want you to stop the car (Ouu) Break Full force heart attack Five point punch, don't hold me back We see through you like it's glass All you niggas fucking trash You're not that savage or ruthless, no (Fuck) Quiver with fear when you step to the GOAT They gon' force me to lose my control Niggas ain't ready to walk down that road, what? (Fuck) Fuck this whole scene, man, we taking shit over I've been doing business, I've been with the olders It's too late for niggas, the deadline is closer The world has been mine, don't you see I'm the owner, yah (Fuck) We are that ultra light-beam, yah We 'bout that money and cream, yah I fuck your bitch to my beats, yah I like the way that she screams Little nigga doing bits, dropping tracks for the hell of it Never been indefinite, I'm the master of the evidence Run up on a nigga, I turn to John Wick, I'm a nemesis Pull up on the trigger and do the venomous negative (Die) I'm so down and aggressive I run around with the weapon I'm tripping out on the drugs I'm 'bout to break me a record I'll knock your teeth like a dentist I broke her heart, don't regret it I'm like Dennis the Menace Oh my-my-my flow is stupendous (Fuck) Jamaican ad-libs Die Jamaican ad-libs Aye, yuh, Scarlxrd, yeah, haha, where's the coffee? We lit, die (Jamaican ad-libs), ready? Aye, aye, hey, hey, die, yeah, Scarlxrd, blegh Keep my fucking name out your mouth, you don't know me (Fuck) You just hear the shit out my mouth, listen closely Everything I spit is hot shit and unholy Pussy-niggas never seen a clip, they're so phoney I fucking hate this place I see hell inside your face That shit fills me up with rage (Die) Passing points we shouldn't break Scarlxrd's really 'bout to change (Die) From that Railcard to the Range (Fuck) On some upgrade life exchange (Die) I break down and recreate Break This could be interesting, watch me Five, break Uh, yeah, aye, hey Why It Rocks # The music video is well shot # The beat is very well produced with hard hitting 808s. The lead is also very good. # This song helped Scarlxrd blow up. # Scarlxrd brings lots of good energy to the track. # Scarlxrd's screaming is done well and much better than many other Soundcloud rappers. In fact he sounds like the late and great rapper XXXTentacion. # The lyrics are great. Music Video Scarlxrd - HEART ATTACK Prod. JVCXB Category:2010s Category:Hip hop